


Кусочек мяса

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Angry Video Game Nerd (Web series), Cinevore
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, F/M, Swearing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: События клипаPiece of Meatс точки зрения Задрота.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [Piece of meat](http://tgwtg-fic.livejournal.com/551157.html#cutid1) авторства dragoninadream.  
> Разрешение получено.

Эта женщина сразу привлекла его внимание.  
То есть, да, она была весьма привлекательной. И ещё — одета в униформу стюардессы. Ну, не совсем в униформу, скорее в ту её версию, что можно увидеть в стриптиз-клубе.  
Вот от появления именно такой чики в своём обзоре на порноигры Atari он бы не отказался. Но, чёрт возьми, жизнь так несправедлива...  
Задрот был твёрдо уверен, что о таких девушках ему только мечтать. И он не стал бы тратить время на её разглядывание, но кое-что привлекло его — она тоже смотрела на Задрота, и весьма внимательно.  
Словно изучающий добычу охотник.  
Сначала он решил, что взгляд адресован какому-то другому парню где-то позади него. В конце концов, его ведь не просто так называли Задротом. Он прекрасно знал о своей ужасной, ужасающей задротности. Девушек такое не особо притягивает.  
Но игнорировать этот завлекающий взгляд было нелегко...  
Задрот хотел убедиться в своей догадке полностью. Он показал на себя пальцем, состроив озадаченное выражение лица, словно говоря «простите, но это вы на меня так смотрите?»  
В ответ женщина намекающе улыбнулась и поманила его рукой, приглашая подойти поближе.  
О чёрт! Она действительно смотрела на него... Хм, он никогда не был хорош в флирте. Что ему полагалось сейчас делать? Подойти к ней, а потом что? Спросить её... о чём-нибудь?  
Но он так и не успел определиться, что ему делать — женщина взяла всё в свои руки.   
Она направилась прямо к нему.  
Прежде чем Задрот успел сказать хотя бы «привет», она втолкнула его в ближайшую мужскую уборную. Она была так тороплива и порывиста, что Задрот немного запаниковал. Она толкнула его на раковину, что было довольно болезненно. Но когда на тебя в общественном туалете буквально лезет весьма привлекательная девица, можно и потерпеть.  
И, боже ж мой, девица была что надо... кто она такая, интересно?  
Она грубо поцеловала его, и Задрот не стал мешать её языку жадно обследовать его рот.  
Может, она его фанатка? Хотя она и не была похожа на любительницу игр, но всё же. Раз так, то эти интернет-обзоры наконец начали окупать себя. О да...  
Она прикусила ему губу, прежде чем переключиться на его шею. Поцеловала его и там, засосав кожу.  
О господи, до чего же хорошо.  
Он чувствовал, как она вжимается в него. Он хотел коснуться её, ощутить в полной мере. Но она со всей силой прижала его к раковине, крепко держа его руки и не позволяя пошевелиться. У него ещё никогда не было столь властного партнёра, и это... немного раздражало. Задрот привык доминировать сам. Но, откровенно говоря, прошло немало времени с тех пор, как у него вообще хоть кто-то был, а эта чика была по-настоящему горячей штучкой, так что он не стал жаловаться. Он решил во всём ей подыгрывать и делать, как она хочет. Нужно брать, что предлагают.  
Она покрывала поцелуями и вылизывала его шею. Он чувствовал, как трутся об его кожу её язык и губы. Словно она пробовала его на вкус.   
В первый раз она укусила его за шею игриво и нежно, но продолжила с куда большей энергичностью и принялась кусать его уже более страстно.  
Задрот вздрогнул.  
Возможно, даже _чересчур_ страстно...  
Он закусил губу, стараясь не обращать внимание на боль.  
 _Слишком_ страстно.  
Он позволил себе застонать. Ухватился за один из кранов, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Он понял, что случайно открыл его, когда холодная вода заструилась между его пальцами.  
— Эй... эй, — выдавил он из себя, щурясь от боли. — А-а-а... я не... любитель таких штук.  
По крайней мере, девушка отпустила его. Задрот вздохнул с облегчением.  
Девушка подняла голову, и они посмотрели друг на друга. Задрот в качестве извинения неловко улыбнулся, надеясь, что она не уйдёт только потому, что ему не нравятся такие грубости. Но она не выглядела расстроенной — наоборот, она улыбнулась.  
Нет. Не улыбнулась. Усмехнулась. Странной усмешкой, от которой у Задрота по спине пробежали мурашки.  
Бросив на Задрота последний взгляд, она вновь запустила зубы в его шею — на сей раз уже не со страстью, но с голодом, взгрызаясь в его плоть всё глубже и глубже.  
Он заорал от боли, когда его кровь брызнула ей на лицо.  
— А-а-а-а-а! — Удовольствие исчезло, полностью сменившись болью. Сильнейшей, невыносимой болью. — Ёбаная чокнутая сука! — Задрот попытался вырваться из её смертельной хватки, но девушка оказалась гораздо сильнее, чем можно было представить.  
Он отчаянно метался в её руках, но они словно превратились в медвежьи капканы! Да кто она, бля, такая? Кто эта чёртова шлюха?!   
— А-а-а-а! — он почувствовал, как она вырывает из него кусок мяса. Услышал кошмарные звуки, с которыми она жевала и проглатывала его плоть, и затем она вновь запустила в него зубы. И снова. Снова. Он бессильно орал и ругался.  
— Бля-ять!  
Последним, что увидел Задрот перед тем, как она разорвала ему горло, была стекающая из раковины вода, смешавшаяся с его собственной кровью.


End file.
